palsfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret
Penny: ''"Row Bow? Row Bow?"'' Red Bear: ''(doesn't see her, he's eating ice cream) "Ah! My ice cream is alive!" (Drops ice cream on Penny)'' Secret, AKA Red Bear, sometimes just Red, ' is one of the weirdest Pals you will ever meet. Even at his own event, he will suddenly be clueless about where he is or what he's doing, or complain that he doesn't have a chimichanga in the middle of an important meeting. While some of this random dullness can be blamed on head trauma, part of it is just a cover for his deeper, intelligent self. While most of the time it looks like he is just a dumb fool with occasional bursts of genius, he is a true master of poetry and drama. Secret is also a high-ranking strategist of the Palville Army, a Superhero named Lazey, and has two children who are mischievous, like himself. Biography 'History Secret was the 3rd born of Mother and Father's nine children. He was very odd compared to their other two offspring, Pal and Palina. This only stood out more when the other six kids were born. He was named Secret because he was to be a secret and was kept in the family cave-home until he was a teenager. His parents wanted him to explore the world, but they knew that everyone would make fun of him for being different. While Pal and Palina went off to grade school, Secret was stuck at home with his parents and six wailing infants. Not going out in the world until high school seriously affected Secret's behavior, and he was very immature throughout school. One major example was when he got into a fight with a football player over a cheerleader and his face was badly malformed. This also made Secret miss out on basic things that his siblings were learning in kindergarten like colors, shapes, and numbers. Nevertheless, he was still an average student. One Winter day of Secret's last year in high school, his family was attacked by a human that had found his way into the Pal world. The family was scattered and the home destroyed, with Mother presumed dead. Secret managed to escape to the young city of Palville, which was still under construction at the time, with his older brother Pal. The pair became founding fathers of the city, expanding defenses and organizing hunting parties to find the human and the rest of their family. Secret fell into depression after losing most of his family. This affected his already bad mental condition, prompting him to change his name to the simpler 'Red Bear' now that he had freedom. Eventually, when Palville was large enough to be considered a village, Red Bear and Pal were reunited with Father. Red Bear built himself a home near Palville Square about ten years later and married Valentina, the girl of his dreams. He had two sons and lived a happy life until the Great War began and he was called to duty. 'Great War and Beyond' Red Bear is perhaps the most well-known bear, and because of that, we will never be able to chronicle everything that he has done. Some of his biggest adventures include his large role in the war on Cranty, his actions as Lazey, and his participation in expeditions of all sorts. During the war, he established the secret Crimson Circle organization, a group designed to control and eliminate anything considered a threat. He recruited Erin, Sizzles, Poopsie, Osito, and Wallace, all of whom were his closest friends. He was a key player during Endgame, and one of the few survivors. He established the colony on a small, nearby planet. After settling everyone down in the colony, he continued to monitor them through the Crimson Circle. Notes *Red's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Class 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Crimson Circle